vuelve la venganza del pasado
by Dragon caritol Z
Summary: las vueltas del pasado vuelve a surgir, cobrándole a una inocente no tan inocente,por un pasado en el que no tiene mucho que ver...MILKXGOKU
1. Chapter 1capitulo I

Introducción

Se podía ver en la oscuridad gracias a un pequeño rayo de luz, una sombra de un ser bastante peculiar de una estatura alta, cabello largo y oscura como la noche misma igual que su mirada y de tés blanca como la nieve. Observando un pequeño cristal que es su mano se hallaba oculto, miraba con intensidad aquel cristal formando unas luces mientras se alargaba el tiempo de haberlo observado con tanto detenimiento, solo se podía ver como de sus labios color carmesí se emanaba una sonrisa maléfica para luego soltar una risilla al comenzar a dar rienda suelta a su plan para conquistar es mundo .

-muy pronto este mundo será mío y así poder conquistar el universo entero, jajaja- decía suavemente al cristal que se hallaba en su mano riéndose levemente, para luego callar.

-pero necesito ayuda esto no lo puedo hacer sola y más si están ellos presente-dijo tomándose el mentón y serrando momentánea mente los ojos, para abrirlo desmesuradamente -umm tal vez me puedan servir de utilidad, hay que correr un pequeño riego- decía mientras le hablaba al cristal de su mano –solo falta un cebo para que caiga redonditos en mi trampa pero ¿quién será el primero en caer?...tal vez…jum por que no…-decía entrecortado mirando como aquel crista comenzaba a mostrar imágenes para que darse en una sola, era la imagen de un joven de cabellos alborotados color negro e igual que sus ojos, de tez morena y bastante atractivo.

-tu…ceras el primero en caer puedo ver que tienes mucho poder pero no como el mío- decía tranquila mirando la imagen del joven que se hallaba en el cristal, pero de un momento a otro sintió una energía sorprendente que la dejo con los ojo muy abiertos -maldición! No, no puede ser ella- mirando desesperada mente su cristal para luego comenzar a buscar la persona de quien provenía ese poder. Parando en seco en la imagen de una mujer de cabello negro e igual que sus ojos y de una estatura no muy baja, sus ojos al verla se fruncieron mostrando su evidente enfado hacia aquella joven

-maldición!-exclamo con odio en sus palabras-como es posible! Yo me encargue de ella. Como es posible que este aquí!-dijo para luego calmarse-pero hay algo diferente sus ojos no son iguales, y sin contar de su poder es parecido pero no es igual…-callo para pensar -yo me encargare de destruir tus más grandes sueños para que no te metas en mis planes, pero no quiero ser cruel… mejor disfruta un poco de lo que muy pronto ya no será nada!-hablando con una voz suave pero severa para cualquiera que la escuchara, comenzando a caminar de aquel lugar que estaba en penumbra a si a la nada comenzando a desaparecer de allí, sin antes pronunciar una cuantas palabras-algún día nos veremos…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

-no sé cuánto tiempo pueda esperar, esta situación me está carcomiendo por dentro- decía una mujer joven de cabello azabache que se ocultaba en un moño tradicional con ojos de color negro y un traje de peleas purpura y un rosado pálido. Mirando a la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de ella. -hay mi querido goku, no sabes la angustia que estoy pasando, cada minuto pasa tan lento que no sé cómo hacer que el tiempo avance más rápido- dijo, mientras que de sus labios salía un suspiro-goku cuida de nuestro gohan… no sé qué aria si algo les pasara algo -pronuncio hablándole a la nada, algo muy dentro le decía que algo muy malo pasaría mientras ellos siguieran en ese torneo creado por el monstro cell. solo sabía esperan por alguna respuesta que muy pronto llegaría pero quería hacerse a la idea que tal vez sería de felicidad- ver a su esposo e hijo llegar por esa puesta, agotados pero con una sonrisa en sus labios diciendo que estaban exhausto y que se estaban muriendo de hambre-pensaba mientras reía suavemente, solo esperaba que fuera así y que su corazón estuviera diciendo mentiras, que ese sentimiento de temor solo eran por los nervios que estaba viviendo ,solo podía esperan a que ese día acabara …

Se podía escuchar los sollozos en una habitación a los cuales solo se filtraban los rayos de la luna por aquella ventana que estaba arriba de la cabeza de una mujer destrozada ´por la noticia que hace poco había recibido por parte de su hijo, con solo recordar aquellas palabras su corazón se partía en mil pesados ¨mamita yo…yo te quiero decir… que…que… mi papa… murió en medio de la pelea contra cell¨ solo con recordar esa palabras y la expresión de tristeza de su hijo la estaba torturando solo podía llorar, recordando que en esa misma tarde ella se decía que aquel sentimiento de temor solo eran nervios pero se equivocó, ese temor que padecía era que muy pronto perdería algo y ese algo fue…- goku-dijo antes de caer dormida por el cansancio.

al día siguiente caía suave mente unas cuantas gotas de lluvia en la ventana de la recamara que de la joven mujer, haciendo que despertara de su sueño, se veía demacra como sien años no fuera tomado un rayo de sol en su vida. Lentamente se levantó de su cama para mirarse al espejo y darse cuenta que seguía con la misma ropa de ayer, mirando su cama que no se veía des tendida. Tomo aire y miro el reloj que se encontraba en una mesa de noche que estaba situada al lado de su cama eran las 7:00 AM volvió a tomar aire y se encamino a si tocador para peinarse un poco asiéndose su habitual peinado de un moño alto, salió de su recamara dirigiéndose a la cocina con pasos lentos y dando suspiros a cada rato.

-bue… buenos día mama-dijo gohan con un tono sube para no asustar a su madre, milk se giró lentamente para mirar a su hijo quien estaba sentado en la mesa, tal parecía que se había despertado mucho antes que ella

-buenos días hijo, ¿cómo amaneciste?-pregunto milk a su hijo con muchas suavidad

-bien mama gracias por preguntar y…tu ¿cómo amaneciste?- intentaba pregunto su hijo para hacer charla para que ella se animara un poco pero tal parece que no resulto al ver el gesto de tristeza que puso su madre, pero aun a si ella intentaba mantener firme y no dejar que sus lágrimas escaparan e sus ojo

-bien hijo…te voy a preparar el desayuno aguanto un poco –dijo para evadir la mirada de su hijo, gohan pudo ver que está muy mal y por eso decidió dejar la charla por el momento ella necesitaba pensar y cuadrar sus ideas y emociones. Después de unos 30 minutos cocinando el desayuno ya estaba listo. Ella dejo los platos en la mesa mientras veía como su hijo comía, ella solo tomaba un café mirando un punto vacío en la mesa, su hijo la miraba con ganas de saber que era en lo que pensaba en un momento paro de comer y llamo a su madres, haciendo que ella reaccionara.

-mama te acurre algo-dijo gohan mirándola fijamente

-eh?...no, no me pasa nada hijo ¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo desviando la mirada hacia su hijo

-mama sé que es difícil pero debemos salir de esto, papa ya no está ahora yo estaré a cargo de ti y no quiero que sufras. no me gusta verte a si-dijo con un tono serio en sus últimas palabras, a milk se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, ver como su hijo se preocupaba por ella la hacía sentir muy feliz y más queriendo tomar el lugar de goku…su goku al recordarlo su sonrisa desapareció y miro hacia abajo escondiendo su rostro entre sus flequillos para pensar en esa palabras pronunciada por si hijo ¨mama debemos salir de esto, papa ya no está ahora yo estaré a cargo de ti y no quiero que sufras¨ milk se sentía débil ¿gohan a cargo de ella? No eso no podía ser ella esa su madre debía apoyar a su hijo y darle fuerzas, no darle más pesos enzima .a s que tomo valor y decidió dejar el pasado ahora ella tenía que vivir y responsabilizarse de gohan .alzo su mirada y embozo una sonrisa para que su hijo se tranquilizara un poco

-tranquilo gohan no tienes por qué echarte ese peso en sima yo sé cómo manejar esta situación… así que no te preocupes hijo todo va a salir bien!- dijo mientras embozaba una gran sonrisa –nosotros saldremos de esto ya lo veras –dijo milk mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo

7 años después/

-estuvo deliciosa la comida! ¡Gracias mama!-dijo un niño de unos 7 años de edad mientras le regalaba una mirada a su madre

-¿enserio? ¿Crees que estuvo bien?-pregunta una mujer de ojos y cabello negro con su piel blanca como la porcelana, a su pequeño hijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¡claro mami! Tu comida es la mejor del mundo –dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-jajajaja- rio milk mientras veía como su hijo menor la miraba con esa expresión tan pura como el agua, recordando la noticia que hace 7 años había recibido.

Flash back

-doctor que es lo que tengo no me siento nada bien –dijo milk con cara de muerto

-señorita quiero felicitarla- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa en su cara

-¿cómo que felicitarme?-así es señorita. ¡Usted está embarazada!-dijo contento el doctor, ante esto milk quedo en estado de shock mientras que su hijo y su gran amiga bulma la miraban con una gran sonrisa al el rostro

-¿qué?-alcanzo a decir antes de que gritara de emoción iba a tener un bebe y no solo cualquiera ese hijo era de su adorado goku, gohan y bulma se acercaron a ella dándole un fuerte abrazo

-¡HAY MAMA ESTO ES MARABILLOSO VOY A TENER UN HERMANITO!-dijo gohan eufórico por la noticia, milk miro su barriga, contenta sabiendo que ahora una nueva vida comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella.

Final del flash back

-mama tengo que decirte algo-dijo su hijo mayor sacándola de sus recuerdos

-¿eh? Si hijo dime que es lo que ocurre-dijo tranquilamente

-bueno mama quiero decirte, que bueno… habrá un torneo de artes marciales en la ciudad satán y quería saber si yo puedo participar en ese torneo-dijo hablando en un susurro par que su mama no lo pudiese oír, pero para su mala suerte ella lo oyó todo y muy claro

-no gohan! Tu no asistirás a ese torneo!-dijo furiosa

-pero mama, todos asistirán a ese torneo y yo quiero ir!-dijo gohan rogándole a su madres

- con más razón no iras! Finalizo dándole la espalda a su hijo, pero a gohan se el vino algo ala mente que todavía no le había dicho a su madre

-bueno mama haya tu pero se me había olvidado que papa asistirá a ese torneo ya que nos quiere ver-dijo como si nada sabiendo loa respuesta de su madre, milk al escucharlo sintió que se le paro el corazón, goku volvería y le podría presentar a su hijo y claro volverlo a ver

-entonces si puedes participar en el torneo!-dijo contenta mirando a sus hijos para tomar a goten (hijo menor de goku )de los brazos y alzándolo para poder abrazarlo

-goten no teda felicidad al fin podrás conocer a tu padre- le dijo a mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte-

-enserio mamita al fin podre conocer a mi papa?-dijo goten con lágrimas en sus ojitos

-claro mi amor lo veras-dijo mientras reina

-eh…mama hay algo más necesito dejar de estudiar para poder entrenar-hablo el hijo mayor de milk

-claro hijo, cuando quieras-hablo más que emocionada sin ponerle mucha atención a las palabras que dijo su hijo

-gracias mama!-dijo el joven. Milk dejo a su hijo en el suelo mientras que comenzaba a arreglar la cocina mientras escuchaba a sus hijo hablar del torneo pero cuando gohan hablo algo sobre su padre milk sintió como de la nada un viento soplo haciendo que ella se helara por el toque, parecía como si algo la fuera tocado pero ella no le presto mucha atención, pero algo en ella comenzó a crecer. Milk al sentir esa extraña sensación se tomó el pecho casi con temor como si alguien la vigilara sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-muy pronto cariño, muy pronto-dijo una voz a lo lejos de la casa donde se encontraba milk y sus hijos, apreciando la figura de una mujer entre las sombras embozando una sonrisa para luego volver a desvanecerse.


	2. Chapter 2 capitulo II

-Crack-sonó uno de los platos que sostenía milk al momento de sentir ese temor de hace unos momentos, gohan al verla la noto nerviosa después de que se rompiera el plato.

-mama ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto su hijo sin quitarle la mirada de en sima

-sí, si no me pasa nada tranquilo- dijo nerviosa aun tensa por lo sucedido

-¿enserio te sientes bien?-volvió a preguntar no creyendo mucho a su madre, gohan en el tiempo que convivio con ella cuando su padre había muerto fue demasiado, aprendiendo a conocerla bien pero aún no se convencía algo le paso pero prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban.

-bueno ya que tú lo dices-dijo fingiendo desinterés, milk solo suspiro y comenzó a terminar lo que había comenzado después de un rato consiguió tranquilizarse terminando sus quehaceres, para dirigirse a la planta superior y poder descansar…solo espero unos minutos para caer en un sueño profundo…

Se podía ver que alguien corría con desespero hacia un lugar indefinido solo quería huir de aquel mal que lo perseguía no se podía ver bien y descifrar si era un hombre o una mujer lo único que hacía era corres pero se dio cuenta que algo seguía a esa persona una especie de sombra con gran cantidad de bruma para luego comenzar a expandirse por todo el lugar, pero era extraño ver que más personas se comenzaban a unir a la que corría sin detenerse, pero la bruma era más rápida y comenzaba a envolver a cada una de las personas que se encontraban allí corriendo para luego escuchar sus gritos de desesperación y dolor tal parecía que esa bruma era una bestia con un apetito voraz que solo comía lo que encontrara a su pasa que en este caso seguían esas personas, comenzando a desaparecer quedando de nuevo solo una persona. Corriendo con desesperación llegando a una zona despejado de lo que parecía un bosque, mirando un lugar donde se pusiese ocultar para luego seguir huyendo de aquella bruma pero le fue imposible al llegar al centro de la zona, cayendo al suelo con bastante fuerza ya que se tropezó con una piedra que estaba allí. Esa persona intento ponerse de pie pero no lo logro por el peso de algo en su espalda al voltear y mirar de quien se tratase solo su mirada podía expresar el temor que estaba viviendo. Un relámpago cayó cerca adonde se encontraban iluminando el lugar se podía divisar ahora la figura de dos mujeres una en el suelo y la otra aun lado de ella apoyándose en su espalda, la figura de la mujer que se mantenía de pie solo observándola con detenimiento para luego agacharse haciendo presión en la espalda de su víctima. Gritando de dolor al sentir el peso en su espalda sentía como si fuera una tonelada presionando su tórax

La mujer que comenzaba a emanar más bruna de su espalda para poder ocultar a su presa mi entras se deleitaba con los gritos de su víctima comenzando a ver como escupir algo de su boca, siendo cubierta por la bruma de un solo ataque, escuchándose los gritos de la mujer pidiendo auxilio dando un grito sordo de desesperación. Desapareciendo del tragaluz de bosque…

Milk se levantó de improvisto respirando con dificultad. Había sido un sueño raro pero no para que la dejara así que agitada pareciese como si ella fuera corrida con las otras personas…solo se sentía fatigada quizás por el sueño, pero aun así le preocupaba sentía como si la estuviesen persiguiendo era a ella respiro con fuerza para soltar un suspiro miro el reloj ya eran las 6:00 AM tenía que levantarse para preparar el desayuno de sus hijos, levantándose con pereza dirigiéndose a la ducha.

Ya había comenzado a preparar el desayuno en menos de nada ya había acabado con todo viendo como sus dos hermosos hijos llegaban como un disparo al comedor mirando con gran admiración la cantidad de comida que preparo su madre

-¡mama se ve exquisito!- dijo su hijo goten ya comenzando a babear por el olor que emanaba la comida

-es cierto mama se ve delicioso-hablo gohan con una enorme sonrisa

-es mejor que comiencen a comer tienen trabajo que hacer – les dijo recordando lo del día anterior

-¿mhamjja yho pudsedho a chjompañar a gohhan?-pronuncio goten con la boca llena de comida

-¡GOTEN! ¡CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DESIR QUE NO HABLES CON LA BOCA LLENA!- dijo milk gritándole a su hijo par la falta en la mesa

-lo siento mucho mami-hablo el pequeño con temor a que su madre lo castigase – es que mami yo te quería pedir…que si yo…puedo eh-pronunciaba con temor a un rechazo a su petición

-eh mama goten te quiere pedir si podía el entrenar con migo- dijo gohan viendo a su hermano en problemas

-y para que quieres que el baya si de todos modos el no estará a tu nivel- dijo milk como si nada, en cambio sus hijos la miraron extrañados goten con un puchero por haberle dicho que no estaría al nivel de su hermano en cambio gohan solo miraba a su madre pon un poco de sorpresa al a ver dicho esas palabras

-ma-mama goten al principio no estará a mi nivel pero en cualquier momento el ya estará a mi altura-dijo intentando sonar creíble a su madre

-halla tú de todos modos no creo que sea lo conveniente-sus hijos se miraban uno al otro milk había hecho un trato con su pequeño goten por eso ponía esa excusa para que el pequeño se quedase con ella pero tal parecía que no se acordaba de su trato- bueno ve goten pero no le bayas a estorbar a tu hermano en su entrenamiento-dijo guiándose a la cocina comenzando a lavar los trastes

-¡de verdad! Gracias mami prometo que no le voy a estorbar a mi hermano con su entrenamiento, verdad hermano-pronuncio el pequeño son mirando a su hermano, gohan solo pudo asentir comenzando a salir de la pequeña casa junto con su hermano menor – ¡adiós mama nos veremos más tarde adiós!- dijeron sus hijos a la misma vez. Milk miro como sus hijos se alejaban de su hogar para comenzar a terminar sus deberes.

Al cabo de un rato milk había terminado con sus tareas para caer rendida en el sofá de su casa esperando con ansias la llegada de sus dos retoños acordándose lo que habían acordado con su hijo menor hace 2 días

Flash back/

Milk estaba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro estaba tan concentrada que no vio que había un intruso en su alcoba sentía que algo comenzaba a subirse en su cama cuando iba a mirar quien esa o que era pego un grito al ver que su hijo menor pego un salto hacia ella asustándola

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GOTEN PERO QUE ES…-hablo milk pero fue interrumpida ya que su le tapó la boca.

-shhhhhhhhhhh mami no quiero que gohan se despierte-susurro goten a su madre

-¿pero por qué?- dijo algo extrañada por su comportamiento

-eh bueno mi hermano sabe artes marciales ¿cierto?-pregunto con algo de nerviosismo

-bueno tú ya lo sabes, él fue entrenado por piccoro cuando era pequeño. ¿O no te lo ha dicho?-pregunto la mujer morena

-sí, el me conto todo lo que el había entrenado con el señor piccoro-dijo en un susurro

-entones para que viene esa pregunta-dijo con mas estrada

-es que…bueno mira mami trunks sabe artes marciales igual que el señor vegeta y me dijo que si yo ya sabía pelear, yo le dije que sí pero no le dije quién me enseño aunque dice que quiere saber y pusssss quiero darle una sorpresa a gohan y a trunks para que ellos sepan que mi linda mami fue la que me enseño a pelear-dijo feliz haciendo que milk se sorprendiera pero vio que su hijo quito la sonrisa de su rostro- pero trunks dijo que el que me enseño a pelear a mi tendría que pelear con el señor vegeta, tu sabes que el es muy fuerte y si yo le digo a trunks que eres tu pues entonces a ti te tocaría pelear con el señor vegeta y…yo …yo no quiero que el señor vegeta te lastime, así que tú y yo vamos a entrenar a escondidas de gohan y trunks y demostrar que mi mami es mejor y más fuerte-dijo rápidamente quedando casi sin aire y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Milk miraba a su hijo con una gran ternura, quería que todos la vieran como una gran luchadora y maestra eso la hacía sentir argullosa sabiendo que su hijo la consideraba como tal.

-pero como si yo tengo que estar pendiente de la casa-dijo con un poco de pesar

-pero mami como yo también e entrenado con trunks en su casa, yo me hecho más fuerte si seguimos entrenando tu podrías alcanzar al señor vegeta… que dices siiiiii-dijo rogándole a la morena

-pero goten como piensas eso yo jamás podría alcanzar a vegeta ni siquiera una mínima parte, él es mucho más fuerte que yo-habla intentándose excusar pero goten tal parecía que no se daría por vencido el aria cualquier cosa además si su hermano no estaba en casa sería más fácil practicar-mami vamos no seas así además mi hermano no va a estar en casa ya que tiene que ir a estudiar-dijo sin tanto omiso a las escusas que le daba su madre

-hay goten no se…pero si alguien se da cuenta que pasaría…-dijo preocupada pasa ser callada por su hijo

-mami nadie se va a enterar será un secreto entre nosotros dos-dijo mostrándole su dedo meñique pasa que serraran el trato

-pero-dijo milk intentado se excusar, goten vio que su madre no quería cooperar comenzando hacer pucheros para que ella obsediera, ella rio por ver su carita con ese gesto ya estaba cansada era muy tarde así que decidió aceptar la petición de su hijo, pero eso si ella prometía algo eso se tenía que cumplir cuéstele lo que le cueste- está bien pero eso si después no me vallas a decir que se te olvido desacuerdo-dijo con un tono serio hacia su hijo para después abrazarlo con mucha fuerza

-bueno mami es un promesa-contesto mostrando su dedo anular para poder cerrar el trato.

Fin del flash back/

-hay mi pequeño, no cumpliste con tu parte del trato-dijo formándose una sonrisa en su rostro al recordarlo

En otro lugar /

-goten me sorprende mucho la capacidad de pelea tuya, además nunca creí que mama te enseñara a pelear y menos que supiese que te puedes transformar en súper saiyajin-hablo gohan con mucha sorpresa por lo que acababa de descubrir

-jejejeje hermano no digas eso además trunks también se puede transformar en súper saiyajin-dijo sin mucha importancia pero para gohan si lo era esos niños lo iban a alcanzar tenía que entrenar mucho más-hay hermano se me olvido- dijo goten preocupado, gohan lo miro y le pregunto qué era lo que se le había olvidado.

-dime goten ¿qué fue lo que se te olvido?-pregunto curioso

-¡es que mama y yo hicimos una promesa de entrenar juntos el día de hoy!- dijo preocupado

-goten ¿mama y tu hicieron esa promesa?-pregunto incrédulo

-así es gohan, no lo prometimos-dijo su hermano algo apenado por su falta de palabra

-mmmm con razón mi mama no te quería dejar venir para que entrenáramos juntos, por eso puso esas escusas-hablo acordándose de la charla de esta mañana, pero diviso algo que venía descendiendo del cielo rio nervioso acordándose que él le había prometido a videl la hija de mr. Sata que le enseñaría a volar-jajajaja eh... Bueno goten es mejor que regresemos a casa tal parece que tenemos visitaos-pronuncio el hijo mayor de goku saliendo disparado junto con su hermano menor con dirección a la parte alta de la montaña donde se ubicaba su casa.

-jajaja tal vez tengamos que hacer un pequeño cambio de planes- decía una mujer recostada en un árbol dirigiendo su mirada al cielo

En otro lugar/

-kaiosama estoy ansioso por volver a la tierra-dijo un sonriente goku hacia su entrenador

-goku no te emociones demasiado acuérdate que solo podrás estar un día en la tierra es el máximo permiso que te han dado-hablo el kaio del norte para calmar al guerrero

-lo sé pero quiero verlos a todos-dijo con desesperación

-hay… debes esperar falta un mes para que puedas ir a la tierra-dijo con un tono de voz fuerte para que el saiyajin dejase de molestar

-pero kaiosama…-intento decir pero el kaio lo interrumpió

-nada de peros mejor ponte a entrenar-ordeno el kaio

-aasssh que amargado-refunfuño el saiyajin.

Devuelta a la montaña paoz

Estaban comiendo en una mesa 5 personas intentando armar una conversación por el silencio que reinaba en ese lugar

-dime niña, ¿tu ere algo de MI gohan?- pregunto una celosa milk recalcando la palabra MI para que supiese que gohan a un seguía siendo de su propiedad, provocando que gohan se ponga tenso

-claro que no señora gohan y yo solo somos amigos nada mas-dijo con un poco de fuerza para que milk la dejase de molestar

-bueno si eso es así no habrá ningún problema-finalizo la morena

-eh mama videl fue quien me hablo del torneo de las artes marciales-hablo gohan intentando armar otra charla que durase más que la anterior, milk miro a videl haciendo que la joven de ojos azules la mirase también, sus miradas no se despagaban en ningún momento hasta que milk le dedico una sonrisa que muy pocas veces sus hijos habían visto, era una sonrisa de tristeza

-gracias-hablo la morena con su voz muy suave pero perceptible a cualquiera que estuviese cerca

-porque –hablo la chica sin entender

-por haberle dicho a mi gohan que habría un torneo-dijo con su rostro iluminándose

-no-no fue nada-dijo extrañada por el comportamiento de la mujer "¿esta señora estará loca?" pensó videl viendo como milk no quitaba su sonrisa del rostro.

Así paso el mes antes del torneo milk entrenaba a escondidas de gohan aunque él sabía que goten entrenaba con ella, pero muy poco asique no le prestaba mucha atención en cambio milk si entreno bastante su hijo goten le enseñaba lo que el aprendía con los entrenamiento que llevaba junto con gohan, videl y milk comenzaron a llevarse mejor, pero milk ultima mente se sentía perseguida por lo que alguno de los días previos al torneo sentía era como aquel sueño que tubo pero decidió no prestarle mucha atención

Había llegado el día del torneo era emocionante y más sabiendo que su amado goku regresaría, lo podría ver tenia tantas ganas de verlo lo extrañaba con tantas ganas, decidió bajar ya lista para partir al torneo junto con sus hijos

-gohan nos vamos-dijo a su hijo dirigiéndose a la salida de su hogar pero cuando lo vio se quedó quieta al ver como su hijo estaba vestido –gohan no medidas que participaras en el torneo con esa "cosa" puesta-dijo señalando su vestimenta

-mama no crees que este traje es estupendo-dijo haciendo poses frentes a su madre del gran saiyaman

-eh gohan quieres que sea honesta o lo dejamos así-dijo con una gótica de sudor en su frente

-vamos mama ¿no crees que es estupendo?-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-eh hijo dejemos más bien así quieres –hablo la monarca de la familia son comenzando a caminar hacía el auto que estaba afuera de la casa. Así se dirigieron a la ciudad satán para participar en el torneo, milk estaba mas que nervios a al momento de llegar no pudo divisar a goku le parecía raro o quizás el no vendría. Algo que ella no supo divisar mientras caminaba ya que se encontraba distraída era que la figura de un hombre alto de tés blanca y cabellos alborotados había aparecido detrás de ellos.

-¡hola!, ¡cómo han estado hace mucho que no los veo!-dijo goku con una gran sonrisa, milk al verlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas era el, había vuelto

-Go-goku…-dijo milk, goku la miraba mucho. Goku pudo ver que alguien se escondía detrás del traje de milk –goten él es tu padre-dijo de improvisto milk fijándose que el guerrero había visto el pequeño

-eh, él es mi hijo goten-dijo comenzando a abrir paso en medio de los muchachos, para poder abrazar a su hijo que había corrido a sus brazos. Milk estaba tan contenta al ver como su hijo se divertía en los hombros de su padre

-está muy seca el comienzo de tu final, está muy cerca-pronuncio una mujer al cristal de su mano viendo lo que hace poco sucedió en ese tal torneo.

(Bueno chicos de aquí en adelante ya sabemos lo que pasa comienza la pelea contra el mostro buu y ya sabemos el resultado… seguimos)

Ya había pasado 2 días después de la pelea contra el mostro buu, todo había salido bien, goku había vuelto junto a ella para poder formar un hogar de nuevo estaba emocionada. Pero de un momento a otro había sentido un escalofrío terribles como si le fueran echado en baldado de agua helada en estremeció bastante, sentía como si la vigilaran…de nuevo ella comenzó a mirar que era lo que hacía que ella se sintiese de semejante manera, miro con desesperación por la ventana para luego salir de su casa. Estaba haciendo un calor infernal, como era posible que sintiese semejante frio y se estremeciera miro con duda el bosque que no muy lejano comenzaba a hacerse notorio.

-algo pasa ¿pero… que será? ¿porque puedo sentir esta presencia? No es común que yo pueda hacer eso-dijo en voz baja para si misma pero sintió una mano que tocaba su hombro haciéndola dar un salto.-ahhhhhhhhhh-grito la mujer volteándose para ver de quien se trata, se tranquilizó un poco al saber quién era-hay goku pero que susto me distes- confeso

-te vi aquí en la puesta y quise saber que era lo que pasaba te note preocupada-dijo goku mirándola a los ojos

-goku algo pasa estoy segura-dijo volteando a mirar al bosque nuevamente, goku dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar que ella comenzando a sentir presencia débiles que obviamente eran de animales pero se percató de una energía maligna era pequeña pero estaba latente para luego desaparecer por completo

-tranquila milk, yo me encargare de averiguar qué es lo que pasa-hablo para después dirigirse a la mesa para esperar la comida que milk le prepararía

-eh milk…-hablo para llamar la tención

-¿ummm que pasa?-pregunto la morena

-milk… ¡tengo muchísima hambre! ¿el desayuno ya casi va a estar? .dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos tras de su nuca

-eh si ya casi-dijo milk con una gótica de sudor en su frente abecés goku pareciese que no le importa lo que pasa, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para terminar de preparar el desayuno


	3. Chapter 3 capitulo III

Milk comenzaba a cocinar contenta solo sabiendo que su goku estaba cerca y más aún esta con su familia, pero en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la misma energía de ase unos segundos atrás se sentía una energía enorme, dirigiendo su mirada al ventana mas cercana no sabía porque podía sentir esa energía nunca supo cómo podía sentir solo esa energía la de ninguno mas solo esa haciendo que de pusiese nerviosa, se fijó como goku estaba a su lado también mirando un punto fijo por aquella ventana tal parecía que él también la estaba sintiendo esa energía, a ella le parecía que era maligna pero no la sabia distinguir bien era algo en su interior que le decía que no era para confiarse con semejante anergia.

-goku…puedo sentir esa energía, pero no sé por qué solo esa-dijo milk dirigiéndose a su esposo

-milk debes tener cuidado esa energía no es común no sé pero hay algo en esa energía que no me da buena espina-dijo goku a su esposa-será mejor si voy e investigo que es lo que el guerrero dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa

-goku ¡espera!-hablo milk asiendo que es saiyajin se detuviese - ten mucho cuidado-hablo con un tomo suave fingiendo tranquilidad

-no te preocupes-hablo goku saliendo de su hogar

**En otro lugar/**

-¿qué sucede vegeta?-dijo una mujer con cabellera azul marina

-pasa algo mujer…-dijo el guerrero para luego callar intentando ubicar la energía que se hacía cada vez más presente mientras se levantaba de su ha ciento para dirigirse a la entrada de su casa

-¡Espera vegeta a dónde vas!-hablo la peli azul

-eso no te incumbe mujer-dejo el saiyajin con su habitual tono

-espera yo quiero ir contigo-dijo bulma dirigiéndose hacia el colgándose de su brazo

-¡hay mujer pero que es lo que haces!-gruño el saya

-vegeta yo quiero ir además yo soy la gran bulma brief y nada me puede pasar.-finalizo la mujer con orgullo por decir aquellas palabras

-ash, mujer escandalosa-hablo vegeta rindiéndose para salir junto a ella hacia aquella presencia

**En la ciudad satán/**

Se encontraban dos chicos en las afueras de la prestigiosa escuela Orange school

-¿Qué sucede gohan?-hablo videl

-una energía maligna-hablo con suavidad casi para si mismo

-gohan hay que ir a ver qué es lo que sucede-dijo la chica de ojos azules para comenzar a volar pero fue detenida ya que alguien la cogió de su brazo.

-no videl es muy peligroso que tu vallas mejor quédate aquí-finalizo el hijo mayor de los son

-pero que cosas dices gohan, yo quiero ir-hablo con un puchero, ella no necesitaba que nadie la cuidase

-no es muy peligroso-finalizo comenzando a volar dejando a videl atrás

-¡GOHAN!-grito la chica por a verla dejado sola solo quedándole de alternativa irse a su hogar ya que no sabía sentir muy bien el ki para saber su ubicación

**Volviendo a la casa de los son/**

Se veía a una mujer en la entrada de su hogar mirando hacia el bosque.

-es muy extraño esa energía a un sigue vigente pero que será-se preguntaba en voz alta para comenzar a analizar lo que sucedía, quedo estática la energía desapareció de un solo golpe ya no se podía sentir nada pero como…simplemente desapareció.

/

Un hombre de cabellos alborotados volaba en la parte superior de un abundoso bosque, parando en seco su vuelo comenzando a mirar su alrededor.

-que paso la energía a desaparecido pero…-hablo el saya para ser interrumpido por una voz bastante familiar

-Agh kakarotto que estás haciendo aquí-hablo el hombre

-vegeta que sorpresa que estés aquí-hablo goku con su habitual sonrisa

-deja las tonterías quiero saber si has sentido esa energía-hablo vegeta dándole la espalda a el guerrero.

-así es lo eh podido sentir, comencé a seguirlo pero desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-hablo goku con un gesto serio-no sé lo que pasa pero justo en este lugar desapareció-hablo señalando al bosque en un punto fijo, vegeta miro hacia donde señalaba se podía ver clara mente esa parte del bosque era muy oscura y casi sin vida.

-kakarotto hay que ir a investigar-hablo el príncipe de los saiya.

-¡papa!-se escuchó a lo lejos

-¡gohan! Que estás haciendo aquí ¿no deberías estar con tu novia?-hablo goku normal mente

-¡papa! Pero que dices videl no es mi novia solo somos amigos-hablo gohan sonrojado.

-dejen la estupidez y muévanse, hay que ver que es lo que ocurre-hablo vegeta con veneno en sus palabras comenzando a dirigirse al bosque

-gohan ¿tú también sentiste esa energía?-hablo goku a su hijo

-así es, me dirigí a este lugar ya que nunca antes había sentido una tipo de energía con tanta maldad, hablo gohan a su padre siguiendo a vegeta

/

-maldito vegeta como se le acurre dejarme en un lugar a si-hablo bulma con veneno, vegeta había decidido que sería muy peligroso para ella dejándola cerca al bosque con la excusa de que si ella iba le estorbaría-vegeta me la pagaras-demando la mujer votando chispas por los ojos

-no creo que sea necesario, yo me encargare de el-hablo una voz cerca donde ella se estaba

-¿quien anda ahí?-pregunto bulma comenzando a temblar

-tranquila no te voy a hacer daño solo quiero proponerte un trato pequeña eso es todo-dijo la voz con suavidad

-a quien le estas diciendo pequeña, yo no soy ninguna niña-hablo olvidándose de en donde se encontraba

-jajaja tal parece pero se nota que eres una mujer muy mimada por tu forma de contestas-hablo la voz entre risas

-¡ya! Déjate de burlarte y dime quien eres tú y a que viniste-hablo bulma ya casi al desespero

-como te dije antes solo quiero proponerte un trato y espero que me correspondas-dijo la voz, bulma solo sentía una briza correr por el lugar, se fijó en un punto entre dos árboles como la figura de una persona comenzaba a ser visible bulma achico sus ojos para poder ver bien la figura, era una mujer.

-quien eres y cuál es el trato que tienes para mí-dijo bulma intentando sonar severa

-tranquila pequeña, antes que nada me quiero presentar-hablo la persona que a un no se dejaba ver bien por la oscuridad del lugar-yo me llamo tsubaki- Hablo mientras salía para serse visible ante bulma, ella al verla se sorprendía era una mujer pero que era lo que estaba haciendo en un lugar como ese

-es un placer, pero no estoy para formalidades necesito saber qué es lo que quieres-hablo bulma, no sabía por qué pero esta mujer le daba mala espina

-jajaja tranquila, solo quiero saber si estas dispuesta a cooperar con migo-hablo mientras se dirigía a bulma sigilosamente.

-dime pequeña, ¿eres feliz con la vida que llevas?-pregunto tsubaki

-pero que tontería dices, claro que soy feliz-dijo bulma sintiéndose ofendida

-jajaja claro y dime ¿nunca has pensado cambiar tu vida?-hablo con suavidad

-claro que no además no tengo porque decirte a ti si soy feliz o no lo soy-dijo bulma mas que enfadada

-ese hombre te ha hecho feliz como tú crees porque para mí pensar no lo ha hecho-hablo mientras se acercaba a bulma-es verdad o mentira- dijo tsubaki

-ya cállate, ¿¡por qué me haces estas preguntas!?- pregunto bulma ya sofocada

-es fácil pequeña yo estoy dispuesta a darte lo que en verdad deseas-dijo tsubaki haciendo seña al corazón de bulma-solo que yo te pido algo a cabio es lo más normal no lo crees-dijo tsubaki en el oído de bulma

-p-pero porque dices eso yo soy muy feliz-hablo bulma débil mente

-porque yo sé que ese hambre no te hace feliz y además aquel que en verdad quieres se te fue arrebatado hace mucho ¿no es así? Pronuncio tsubaki

-¡no claro que no eso es mentira! –grito bulma alejándose de ella no sabía que era lo que pasaba esa mujer estaba haciendo algo.

-ese hombre quien te fue arrebatado fue quien te salvo la vida más de una vez, quien te ayudo en los mo0mento más difíciles, quien alguna vez te hizo sentir protegida aunque tu fueres mayor que él o me equivoco-dijo tsubaki mientras sus ojos comenzaban a iluminarse con una luz rojiza en ellos, bulma no pudo desviar su mirada los ojos de ella iluminaron los suyos haciendo que ella cállese de rodillas al suelo, se sentía debilitada pero aun así se mantenía apoyada de sus brazos y piernas.

-Q-que…que es lo que… quieres-dijo bulma con su voz entrecortada

-yo solo te quiero ayudar nada mas-dijo mientras se agachaba frente a ella, para levantar el rostro de bulma y volver a iluminar sus ojos haciendo que la vista de bulma se nublase y quedase sin vida sus ojos azules-pequeña dime el nombre del hombre que en verdad quieres-dijo tsubaki haciendo que sus ojos no perdiesen ese brillo rojizo-dime como se llama-volvió a hablar intensificando la luz en los ojos de bulma

-e-el… se…se… lla…ma… go…go…ku-dijo bulma mientras caía inconsciente, tsubaki la tomo de la cintura levantándola del suelo para comenzar a caminar hacia la parte más profunda del bosque.

**En otra parte de la montaña paoz/**

Vegeta volteo a mirar una parte cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, goku y gohan al ver esta acción se detuvieron para preguntarle a vegeta que era lo que le sucedía

-vegeta que es lo que sucede?-pregunto goku

-bulma…a bulma le paso algo no siento su presencia-dijo vegeta en un susurro

-que! Bulma estaba aquí pero si no sentí su ki –dijo goku y gohan a la vez por la sorpresa

-se puso histérica, cuando la traía así que la deje cerca al bosque pero nunca pensé que esa mujer entrara al bosque sola-confeso el príncipe de los saiya

-es muy extraño ni gohan ni yo pudimos sentir su presencia, esto es muy extraño- hablo goku

-hay que ver qué sucede fue cerca de aquí así que hay que…-hablo gohan para ser contado por el mismo al sentir nuevamente esa presencia- maldición esa presencia otra vez- hablo el hijo mayor de goku

-así es, hay que ver que es lo que ocurre tengo un mal presentimiento-finalizo goku para retomar el vuelo internándose en el oscuro bosque, gohan y vegeta se unieron a goku para luego aterrizar en una parte montañosa dentro del bosque les parecía muy extraño ya que nunca habían visto esa parte del bosque de esa manera, empezando a caminar para observar bien el lugar a los tres saiya se les comenzó a erizar la piel por la briza que soplo en ese momento, estaba todo tranquilo hasta que de repente comenzó a temblar fuerte mente.

-maldición que es lo que está pasando- dijo vegeta comenzándose a descontrolarse

-no lo sé pero…AHHHHHHH-hablo goku para luego gritar al ver una especia de serpiente gigante salir de la tierra- que cosa es eso!-dijo goku mientras se preparaba para pelear, la serpiente comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos ágil mente para atacarlo goku y los demás dieron un gran salto pero al llegar casi a la sima de los árboles del bosque algo les golpeó la cabeza haciendo que cayeran al suelo casi clavándose la cabeza en ella.

-hay, hay, hay, hay pero que fue eso-se quejó goku sobándose de la cabeza con una pequeña lagrima de dolor en sus ojos negros

-papa, parece un estilo de campo que no nos deja salir más allá de los árboles del bosque- pronuncio gohan mientras se levantaba del suelo con dolor de cabeza.

-¡KAKAROTTO CUIDADO!- grito vegeta mientras se levantaba, goku no alcanzo a girar ya que la serpiente gigante lo golpeo de lleno asiendo que se internara en una de las pequeñas cuevas que se encontraban allí, gohan y vegeta comenzaron a atacar al monstro gigante pero tal parecía que no podía hacerle ni un solo rasguño- mierda esa cosa parece inmune a nuestros golpes- dijo vegeta antes de volver a atacar a la serpiente gigante, pe3ero para su asombro antes de que le diera un golpe sintió como algo lo agarraba por todo su cuerpo impidiendo que se pudiese mover-pe-pero que-dijo antes de ver en una parte de la cueva donde había caído goku anterior mente una sombra parada cerca a ese lugar, vegeta intento moverse pero no podía así que decidió gritarle a gohan para que los ayudara.

-¡mocoso! Ayuda a kakarotto-grito vegeta a gohan, pero antes que gohan se pueda mover la misma serpiente que ataco a goku lo inmovilizo comenzando a asfixiarlo, gohan comenzó a gritar de dolor esa serpiente tenia demasiada fuerza, para luego comenzar a quedarse sin fuerza para caer inconsciente, goku alcanzo asomarse en medio de las ruinas pudo ver como su hijo estaba en el suelo inconsciente casi sin aire por la presión que hizo la serpiente gigante, se levantó con dificultad se sentía muy débil el siempre que luchaba el recibía estos golpes pero no sabía porque ahora se sentía de esta manera se dirigió como pudo hasta donde su hijo pero la misma serpiente que tenía a gohan antes lo atrapo al el en un movimiento muy rápido dejándolo inmóvil, veía como de un momento a otro el Cielo se oscureció casi dejándolos en penumbra pero aún todo era visible goku comenzó a removerse para intentarse zafar de la serpiente.

-ka-kakaro-tto-hablo vegeta para llamar la tercio de goku quien inmediatamente lo miro-no me puedo mover hay que hacer algo siento como si me estuvieran quitando la energía-finalizo vegeta mientras comenzaba a respirar con dificultan pero una sombra llamo la atención de los dos guerrero.

-pero mira nada más, lo supuestos dos guerreros más poderosos del universo atrapados por una inofensiva serpiente, que lastiman -hablaba una mujer con sarcasmo hacia los dos saiya

-Q-quien eres… tu-hablo goku con dificultad por la falta de aire.

-jajaja pero como es posible mi falta de respeto yo me llamo…-estaba hablando la mujer hasta que fue interrumpida por uno de los guerreros

-¡qué demonios eres y a que has venido!-hablo vegeta ya casi cayendo desmayado

-baya pero que osadía te crees tan poderoso pero aun así le tienes miedo a una mujer pero que falla ¿no lo crees- hablo la mujer mientras hacía brillar sus ojo haciendo que vegeta no pudiese desviar la mirada para luego apretarlo con unos pequeños hilos que se comenzaban a hacer visible, goku al ver esta acción comenzó a removerse para poder ayudar a su amigo, pero aun así le era imposible ayudarle solo le quedaba esperar-vegeta dime que es lo que en verdad deseas, déjame ver dentro de ti para poder brindarte mi ayuda- decía la mujer mientras comenzaba a bajar a vegeta del aire dejándolo de rodillas frente a ella- anda dime- hablo mientras se le acercaba estando a punto de rosar sus labios-vegeta dime que es lo que en verdad deseas, confía en mi- finalizo la mujer mientras sacaba de uno de sus mangas una especia de cristal pero este era negro y redondo, separándolo en dos quedando como una especia de yin yang pero de un grosor muy delgado, tomo uno de ellos y lo coloco en la frente de vegeta para luego desaparecer.

-yo…yo…q-quiero…ser…yo-comenzó a hablar vegeta entre cortado con su mirada sin vida-yo yo quiero…s- ser… el hombre m…más fuerte… del...universo…-dijo vegeta en un susurro para que la mujer lo alcanzara a escuchar

-tu deseo será concedido mi querido vegeta-dijo la mujer mientras ponía el otro pedazo de cristal en su pecho, vegeta callo frente a ella inconsciente

-ahora será tu turno goku-hablo la mujer mientras dirigía su mirada a goku, este se quedo paralizado por lo que vio esa mujer pudo controlar a vegeta pero como pudo ser posible, asta que recordó lo que había visto a esa mujer se le iluminaron los ojos e hizo que vegeta callera de rodillas ante ella, goku comenzó a moverse quería escapar de allí eso no era normal pero el era un saiyajin como era posible que quisiese escapar, fue sacado de sus pensamiento por aquella serpiente que comenzó a hacer más fuerza haciendo que el comenzase a escupir sangre de su boca, la serpiente lo soltó un poco para luego agarrarlo de los pies estrellándolo con todo lo que encontrara a su paso alta que de un solo golpe lo dejo en el suelo se podía ver como salía sangre de todo su cuerpo.-dime tu goku que es lo que deseas-dio la mujer mientras se acercaba a el pero goku aun así debilitado se alejó un poco que dando recostado en una roca del lugar, goku vi a su hijo cerca de donde le se encontraba intento moverse pero tal parecía que esa mujer le podía leer la mente ya que se acercó velos mente a gohan para sacar nuevamente de su manga otro cristal igual al que le puso a vegeta para ponérselo a su hijo y susurrarle en el oído cosas haciendo que gohan abriese sus ojos estrepitosamente comenzando a hablar ente cortado para luego caer inconsciente de nuevo.

Goku no alcanzo a escuchar bien lo que decía pero lo poco que entendió fue que él quería que la cambiase quería que fuera como alguien pero goku no sabía a quién se refería, la mujer comenzó a acercase a goku lentamente haciendo que goku se sintiese nervioso por la lentitud de sus pasos, cuando llego cerca de donde él se hallaba sintió como esa mujer lo golpeo con su pierna asiéndolo que se doblase de dolor por el golpe

-qué demonios quieres-hablo goku para ser levantado por la mujer pero si tocarlo era como si estuviese flotando

-yo solo te quiero proponer un trato y espero que aceptes-hablo la mujer-es simple quiero que me otorgues tu poder y agilidad para gobernar este mundo eso es todo-hablo como si nada

-Q-que-dijo antes de que esa mujer hiciera lo mismo que hiso con vegeta y gohan pero goku alcanzo a desviar la vista no quería cooperar con ella

-sé que no quieres cooperar pero te diré una sola cosa tu serás el próximo-hablo mientras tomaba su cara para acercar sus labio a los de goku y besarlo, goku sintió un frio recorrer su espina haciendo que mirase los ojos de aquella mujer, ella vio la acción e hizo que sus ojo se volviesen a iluminar con un tono rojizo haciendo que goku perdiera la batalla cayendo de rodillas frente a ella estando consiente –goku dime que es lo que en verdad desea-le dijo a goku haciendo que el abriese sus ojo que no tenían ni un poco de luz eran opacos y sin vida

-yo…yo..- dijo con voz entre cortada-yo… quiero…yo… quiero…comer-dijo goku, la mujer al escuchar esto se le cayó una gota de sudor en la frente "este idiota solo piensa en comer" pensó la mujer mientras sacaba de su manga el mismo cristal que les puso a gohan y a vegeta se lo puso en el pecho y en su frente

-será muy fácil controlarte a mi antojo ya que con ese cerebro que te mendas cualquiera te puede controlar-dijo la mujer mientras hacía levitar e gohan, vegeta y a goku para comenzar a caminar en dirección a una cueva cercana al lugar- hay mi pequeña ya pronto te podre hacer sufrir-dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar

/

Milk giro su cabeza con dirección al bosque donde hace bastante rato se había ido su esposo

-goku ten mucho cuidado por favor- dijo la morena intentando sonar convincente algo le decía que algo malo le había sucedido a su esposo pero no lo a él sino a más personas, sintió una brisa correr sus espaldas, ella se giró velos mente pero no alcanzo a ver nada para luego sentir un fuerte golpe en su nuca, pero antes de caer inconsciente por el golpe pudo ver a una mujer de cabello azul marino y ojos color celeste la había golpeado pero aun así no la pudo reconocer cayendo inconsciente.

-muy bien hecho pequeña-dijo una voz haciendo que la peli azul se guiarse y se pusiese de rodillas ante ella.

-Gran tsubaki ya hice lo que me pidió-dijo la ojiazul.

-lo se pequeña pero ahora te tengo otra tarea para ti, sé que te va a gustar-hablo tsubaki mientras tiraba a un hombre de cabello alborotado frente a ella- ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-finalizo mientras salía de la casa de los son-

-mi querido goku muy pronto estaremos juntos-hablo la chica mientras acariciaba el rostro del muchacho y le daba un beso en la mejilla-muy pronto…


	4. Chapter 4 capitulo IV

Milk se levantó con dolor de cabeza, pareciese que hubiera recibido un gran golpe en la cabeza se levantó con pereza de la cama en donde estaba mirando a su alrededor que era lo que había pasado, solo recordaba estar en el primer piso para después recibir un golpe que la desmayo pero nada más, esto para ella era raro así que decidió bajar al planta baja de su casa para encontrarse con un goku muy herido y una bulma curándolo milk se sorprendió mucho al ver la escena dirigiéndose rápidamente a donde se encontraban ellos.

-¿¡Qué fue lo que paso!?-pregunto milk exaltada, bulma solo la volteó a mirar con un gesto de desagrado para luego tranquilizarse y darle una sonrisa de lado.

-nada, solo que estaba entrenando y llego casi muerto pero ya lo cure-dijo como si nada la peli azul haciendo referencia a goku.

-pero como dices que nada si esta grave mente herido-hablo milk para comenzar a acercarse al hombre, pero la peli azul se interpuso haciendo que ella no se pudiese acercar-bulma ¿qué estás haciendo?-dijo la morena

-yo…yo nada solo que sería mejor que lo dejemos descansar para que se recupere eso es todo-dijo bulma dándole paso a mil para que se acercara a goku.

-tienes razón, pero hay algo que no me cuadra bulma ¿tu porque estás aquí en mi casa?-pregunto la morena a la peli azul.

-es que… es que yo venía a visitarte, ya que hace mucho no nos vemos-dijo la chica

-pero bulma, hace poco acabo la pelea de buu no sé si te acuerdas-dijo la morena hacia la científica dando su punto de vista.

-lo sé es que yo lo quería venir a visitarlo eso es todo-hablo con un poco de fastidio en la voz

-a pssss bueno entonces ¿quieres que te prepare un café?-pregunto milk sin interés al tema

-n-no ya me tengo que ir pero te lo agradezco-dijo sin interés para comenzar a dirigirse a la puerta de la casa con dirección a la ciudad. Milk no le tomo mucho interés y decidió que sería mejor esperar que goku despertase para que…que…

-es cierto ¿que habrá sido era energía que había en el bosque?-se preguntó milk en voz alta, dirigiéndose a donde su marido.

-hay mi goku no sabes cuánto te extrañado- dijo mientras se le acercaba a los labios del, unió sus labios con los de él, pero fue retirada por un fuerte empujón cayendo de espaldas al suelo

-hay- se quejó la morena

-¡pero que es lo que te pasa, porque me hiciste eso!- dijo un alterado goku

-lo-lo siento no pensé que eso te fuese a molestar-hablo milk con voz baja y la cabeza gacha

-no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer sin mi consentimiento-demando goku hacia su esposa, milk lo miro se veía diferente algo le había pasado pero no sabía que era

-¡por qué te molestas con migo por un simple beso, siempre lo eh hecho porque ahora me bienes con eso!-hablo con fuerza la morena

-pues ve sabiéndolo, no me gusta que me hagan eso ¿¡entendiste!?-hablo fuerte mente hacia milk haciendo que ella retrocediese

-pero que es lo que te paso, nunca me habías hablado así-hablo la morena hacia el guerrero

-pues todo tiene que comenzar a cambiar-hablo goku, para luego irse de la casa

-goku que te ha pasado-dijo en un susurro la morena mientras le salían lágrimas

/

A lo lejos se podía ver a un guerrero volar en dirección a lo profundo del bosque parando en una especie de cueva con pasadizos dentro de ella.

-valla hasta que llegas bello durmiente-hablo una mujer dándole la espalda a el guerrero ya que estaba haciendo un tipo de rezo a un cristal que se encontraba en la mesa

-Gran tsubaki, me ha llamado-dijo serio como en tipo de pregunta pero a la vez sin serlo

-así es como te has podido dar cuenta necesito que hagas unos cuantos arreglos con estos cristales-hablo tsubaki mientras se giraba hacia el guerrero- es fácil necesito que a todos tus conocidos se los pongas sin acepciones.

-cuente con ello Gran tsubaki lo hare cuanto antes - hablo en guerrero mientras se acercaba al mujer para recibir los cristales

-no hay por qué afanarse alguien te va a ayudar-dijo señalando unas sombras que salían de la oscuridad de un rincón del lugar-mi querido vegeta, mi pequeño gohan ustedes le ayudaran al goku a repartir estos cristales, pero les advierto tiene que tener mucho cuidado y no deben levantar sospecha.

-como usted ordene Gran tsubaki- hablo vegeta y gohan a la misma vez

-eso espero, ya que tienen que comenzar con su deber cuanto antes me escucharon –hablo tsubaki señalando a dos personas una que estaban de tras de gohan y vegeta y goku

-como ordene- hablo la mujer de cabello y ojos azules, los dos guerreros se giraron para ver a bulma parada allí, no sabían cuando había llegado solo le dedicaron una sonrisa. Para luego tomar los cristales y dirigirse a ponérselos a los demás.

-hoy comienza tu destrucción y pronto este mundo será mío- hablo tsubaki mientras se reía para desaparecer dentro de la cueva

/

-algo pasa krillin-hablo una mujer rubia dirigiéndose a su marido.

-porque lo dices 18-hablo en bajito con una expresión de pregunta

-krillin tengo un mal presentimiento hay que tener mucho cuidado- hablo la mujer mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo viendo que algo se acercaba

- no te preocupes 18 no hay nada de que teme -hablo el hombre

-hola muchachos ¿Cómo están?- se escuchó la voz de un hombre

-¡gohan! Que sorpresa verte, ¿cómo has estado?-hablo krillin, miraba como vegeta estaba con su misma postura de siempre parado lejos de los demás

-bien, de hecho muy bien-hablo sin demostrar sentimiento mientras se acercaba a ellos, 18 lo noto muy raro comenzando a retroceder en dirección a la pequeña casa rosa viendo como el maestro roshi y su hija salían de la pequeña casita, vegeta pudo notar el nerviosismo de la androide y decidió que ya era hora de comenzar con lo que los habían mandado.

-dejen la tonta cortesía- hablo vegeta mientras se abalanzaba hacia la androide, 18 por suerte logro esquivarlo dándole un golpe en la espalda para dirigirse a donde su hija, pero fue apergollada por gohan que para después fue retirado por un golpe que le dio krillin

-¡huye 18!-hablo krillin para luego recibir golpes de parte de gohan

-a no, eso no va a pasar- dijo vegeta lanzándose nuevamente contra ella

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito un anciano mientras lanzaba un kame hame ha, 18 aprovecho la oportunidad mientras salía volando en dirección a la casa de su mejor amiga milk, pero antes de estar a una buena distancia ella voltea a ver a krillin y al viejo decrepito como eran sometidos y lanzados a la arena para luego ponerles algo en el pecho y frente 18 abatida siguió su camino necesitaba hablar con milk algo le decía que ella sabía algo

/

-¿pasa algo kamisama?-pregunto Mr. Popo

-Mr. Popo necesito hablar con el señor piccoro-hablo el nameku mientras miraba el horizonte

-¿por qué kamisama?- preguntó nueva mente Mr. Popo

-es que…-iba hablar en namek pero una visita lo detuvo

-hola dende como estas- hablo goku con voz fría y una mirada de igual manera, el venía con una mujer de ojos claros color azul y con la misma expresión que el

-señor goku, bulma pero ¿qué están haciendo aquí?-hablo dende exaltado por su forma de mirarlo

-nada solo queríamos venir a visitarlos- hablo el guerrero con suma frialdad

-quienes son ustedes y a que han venido- hablo una voz gruesa cerca de ellos

-piccoro, hace mucho no nos veíamos- hablo goku hacía en namek

- no han respondido a mi pregunta ¡responde!- hablo piccoro nueva mente

-jajajaja tu siempre tan descortés piccoro- hablo bulma- solo vinimos a una visita eso es todo-finalizo la peli azul

-ya fue suficiente a que han venid…-hablo picorro pero fue callado por un golpe de la peli azul, al ver este suceso pudo asegurar que ellos no eran los reales o estaban siendo controlados mientras se levantaba del suelo por el golpe.

-que débil eres y eso que no te golpee con fuerza- hablo la peli azul hacia el namek, piccoro vio como ella comenzó a acercársele el intento atacarla pero fue detenido por una llave que le estaba haciendo el acompañante de la mujer

-Go-goku maldito que haces-escupió el namek sintiendo mucho dolor por la llave que le estaba propinando,- que es lo que te ha pasado, mira lo que esta mujer loca te ha hecho hac…-comenzó a hablar el namek para ser callado por un fuerte golpe en el estomago

-¡cállate! Yo no soy ninguna mujer loca- hablo mientras de uno de sus bolsillo9s sacaba un especia de cristal y se lo enterraba al namek en el pecho haciendo que gritase de dolor enseguida de mucha sangre salía del lugar.

-ma…maldita….bruja…Q…que…que es… lo que… intensas… hacerme- pronuncio piccoro entre cortado, la mujer rio para tomar el otro cristal y selo enterraba en la frente haciendo que volviese a gritar de dolor para luego caer inconsciente.

-jajaja eso te pasa por llamarme loca- escupió la mujer mientras dirigía la mirada hacia donde se encontraba dende y Mr. Popo –su turno- se dirigió con goku a gran velocidad hacia ellos, pero aun así ella no era tan velos para hacer que dende la pudiese esquivar junto con Mr. Popo

-kamisama tiene que ponerse a salv…-intento decir Mr. Popo para ser golpeado por goku quien tomo apoyo en él y se lanzó a dende tomándolo del cuello para alzarlo y evitar que pudiese respirar

-dende es tu turno- sacando los cristales y poniéndoselos, dende callo inconsciente junto a Mr., popo

-lo hiciste muy bien, te felicito-hablo goku a la mujer para luego darle un beso en los labios- ahora ir por quienes nos hace falta- finalizo el guerrero tomándola de la cintura para tomar vuelo juntos.

/

A lo lejos se podía ver la figura de una mujer rubia que se dirigía a la casa en una montaña

-¡señora18!-se escuchó a lo lejos, 18 se detuvo se girándose y ver quien era la que se atrevía llamarla señora, puedo divisar que eran dos niños pequeños y una joven la que venia

-que es lo que quieren- hablo a los jóvenes ya que estaban más cerca

-es que los niños querían saber si podían jugar con marón eso era todo- hablo videl sintiéndose nerviosa por la mirada de la androide

-por el momento no, tengo que llegar a la casa de milk, necesito hablar con ella-dijo retomando vuelo los jóvenes no le tomaron mucha importancia y la siguieron en dirección a la montaña, después de unos 5 minutos habían llegado a su destino

-espérame aquí, no tardo- hablo 18 para que su hija la esperara afuera de la casa, marón vio que su madre se fue para salir corriendo a jugar con goten y trunks

18 es tubo a punto de golpear la puerta pero milk ya la había abierto

-18 que sorpresa verte, pasa-hablo milk mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a 18.

-gracias- dijo mientras entraba a la acogedora casa

-en que te puedo ser buena-dijo la mujer mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar un café

-milk quiero hacerte una pregunta-hablo la androide- tu últimamente ¿has notado algo extraño en tu hijo?-pregunto la rubia

-¿ummmm eh cuál de los dos?-pregunto la morena

-el mayor, gohan-

-no, nada extraño ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

- no nada milk solo ideas mías- decidió mentir la androide para no preocupar a su amiga-me tengo que ir luego nos vemos –dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa pero antes de irse le dijo a milk- no es para que te alarmes milk pero por favor ten cuidado algo extraño está pasando-finalizo la androide para salir volando con su hija

Milk se sorprendió por lo que dijo, quizás ella también sienta esa energía

-¡mama! ¿Puedo ir con videl a la ciudad?- pregunto goten haciendo que milk saliera de sus pensamientos

-y ¿para que quieres ir?- pregunto milk

-en la casa de la señorita videl el señor satán va a inaugurar una tempo de artes marciales y queremos ir-hablo trunks por goten

-mmmmm bueno pero debes estar aquí antes del anochecer, ¡entendido!-

-si mama- hablo goten para salir disparado en dirección a la ciudad junto con trunks y videl, milk suspiro y entro a su casa para comenzar a preparar la cena

/

18 volaba con gran velocidad en dirección a kame hause, quería saber cómo estaba su esposo para salir de dudas por la preocupación que sentía, sintió que alguien la seguía pero al intentar guisarse vio como algo arranco de sus manos a su hija

-buuuuuuuaaaa, buuuuuuuaaa-lloraba la niña al verse en las manos de un ser verde de inmediato 18 supo quién era pero al intentar arrebatarla fue detenida alrededor de ella estaban casi todos los guerreros z solo faltaba los dos pequeños, videl, goku y bulma

-¡pero qué demonios pasa con ustedes, porque se comportan de semejante manera!

-tranquila 18 muy pronto lo sabrás-dijo krillin mientas se acercarse a ella

-kri-krillin que es lo que te…-no pudo seguir hablando ya que los guerreros se acercaron a ella veloz mete comenzando a golpearla, 18 hizo lo que pudo pero no pudo defenderse de ellos, escucho a su hija llorar mientras era golpeado diviso como a su hija le hacían lo mismo que a krillin y el viejo decrepito

-¡noooooo! Déjenla malditos- grito, se logró zafar se dirigía a piccoro y krillin con gran velocidad para salvar a su hija

-pero miren, la gran androide desesperada por una simple terrícola-hablo vegeta ya que se había interpuesto entre ella y su hija

-¡maldito déjala ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! Grito 18, vegeta le importo cinco lo que le pasase a la pequeña solo quería pelear y pelear

-tu vas a pelear con migo si es que quieres tener a tu hija de vuelta.

-¡maldito!- Fue lo último que pudo decir 18 antes de ser golpeada brutal-mente por vegeta, haciendo escupir sangre, quedando casi muerta

-18 pronto serás una de nosotras-escucho 18 para luego caer inconsciente.

/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

-¿¡señor goku pero que es lo que le pasa!?-hablo una asustada videl al ver la expresión de el

-dame a lo niño ¡ahora!-hablo bulma quien se comenzó a acercar a los jóvenes

-mama ¿qué es lo que te pasa?-dijo trunks mientras intentaba acercase a ella, pero era detenido por videl

-papito porque hiciste eso- dijo goten viendo la masacre que había en la inauguración del templo que Mr. satán había hecho, habían cuerpos por todos lados y sangre alrededor de ellos pero parecía que Mr. Satán se había salvado ya que no lo veían por ninguna parte

-¡Cállense! No tienen derecho de decir ninguna palabra- dijo en guerrero de cabellos alborotados haciendo callar a los 3 jóvenes mientras se acercaba a videl y le daba un fuerte golpe mandándola contra uno de los muros- bulma ve por ella-dijo goku con suavidad a la mujer, bulma asintió comenzando a acercase a la joven para levaban taba un poco y ponerla en sus piernas sacando los cristales para ponérselos con suavidad. Los niños a un asustados por lo que hizo el guerrero decidieron ponerse en posición para pelear contra el

-papa no nos hagas esto no queremos pelear contigo- dijo goten con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¡ja! un par de mocosos intentan pelear con migo que estupidez- dijo goku con ínfulas de grandeza hacia los dos pequeños.

-aaaaaaaaaah-gritaron los niños mientras se lanzaban a atacarlo.

-jajaja pero que sorpresa jajaja-dijo goku mientras se reía de los dos pequeños, pero no se dio cuanta cuando los dos niños se lanzaron por diferentes partes para dar un pucho certero en su cara. Esto enfureció al saiyajin haciendo que se abalanzara a ellos con violencia dándole golpes a cada uno hasta dejarlos inconsciente.

-malditos mocosos-hablo mientras escupía sangre de la boca

-¿ya has acabado mi cielo?- pregunta la ojiazul

-si ya eh acabado solo falta tu padres y ya-hablo el saiya

-ummm, no ellos no se meten en nada de esto, solo creen lo que yo les diga así que n o hay de qué preocuparse

-¿estas segura? No quiero que la gran tsubaki se enoje con nosotros y nos castiguen por tus caprichos-demando el moreno

-lo sé, así que no te preocupes, mejor llevemos a estos mocosos al templo para reunirnos con los demás-dijo bulma mientras alzaba a trunks para que el guerrero la imitase e irse de unas vez

/

-hah-dijo milk por lo bajo sintiendo una presión en el pecho, algo le paso a sus hijos y a mas gene pero… como ella solo sintió aquella energía de nuevo… maldición estaba harta de sentirla la hacía sentir con temo… pero hacia que no lo sabía, solo temía a algo y eso la angustiaba

-espero que nada malo pase-hablo para sí misma observando una foto que estaba a un lado suyo

/

-gran tsubaki hemos cumplido con lo que nos ha ordenado-hablaron todos a la vez mientras dejaba el cuerpo de una mujer rubia y 3 jóvenes en el suelo

-muy bien, pero antes quiero divertirme así que háganla sufrir, es toda suya, jajaja-rio tsubaki desapareciendo del lugar

-dende, tú te encargaras de ponerle en cristal a 18- hablo krillin hacía en ser verde- asegúrate de ponerlo bien ya que no alcanzo para todos así que ponle estos-hablo el hombre sin nariz dándole un cristal de color rojo para que se lo pusiese a la mujer

-entendido, en seguida lo are- dijo dende mientras los otros tomaban vuelo y se retiraban dejando a dende, 18 y los tres jóvenes en la plataforma del templo. Dende la instante comenzó a respirar con dificultad mientras caía de rodillas frente a 18 empezándola a mover, 18 comenzó a despertar lentamente para saber qué era lo que sucedía

-dende…- intento decir pero fue interrumpida

- no queda…. Mucho…. tiempo, toma bota esto… tienes… que… fingir ser uno de ellos… o si no te…te mataran- hablo dende entre cortado

-pero porque, ¡qué diablos está pasando! ¡Dime dende!-pidió el androide

-no lo sé, yo… solo… tienes que cuidarla…hasta…hasta que se prepare… para acabar con todo esto…ve cuídala… ella es nuestra esperanza… si ella muere…estamos perdidos- dijo dende antes de caer inconsciente

- dende, ¡dende!- intento llamarlo pero no reacciono- diablos…-pronuncio antes de ver cómo los 3 jóvenes se comenzaban a levantar, 18 recordó lo que le dijo dende así que tenía que actuar pero no en el momento se tenía que ir… pero ya. Tomo impulso y salió volando del lugar tenía que resguardarse pero si se llegase a topar con uno de ellos tendría que fingir pero antes tenía que encontrar a la persona que le tocaba cuidar mientras se preparaba…pero para que, pensó mientras volaba con más velocidad hacia algún lugar deshabitado necesitaba pensar y analizar lo sucedido.


	5. Chapter 5 capitulo V

18 Sobre volaba unas montañas rocosas para poder resguardarse, necesitaba saber qué era eso tan importante…que tenía que cuidar… quien era…y lo más importante a que se tenían que atener, porque ese cambio de vida así de drástica…-milk…- hablo 18 recordando es el momento que los guerreros la atacaron no la vio a ella, será que…-no…no eso no puede ser posible…y si es ella no… es que no me cabe en la cabeza que sea ella-hablaba 18 para sí misma no sabía que pensar solo le quedaba esperar

/

Milk miraba por la venta las estrellas esperando alguna respuesta hace bastante rato no sabía nada de nadie, ya había anochecido y no sabía nada de sus hijos y de su marido, escucho a alguien abrir la puerta de su casa.

-¡goku! que bueno que has llegado ¿y los muchachos? ¿En dónde están?- hablo mientras estiraba el cuello para ver más allá

-no lo sé- hablo con sencillez para comenzar a subir los escalones de la casa

-goku la comida ya está- hablo la morena

-si tengo hambre- dijo el hombre sin ánimos la mujer comenzó a servir la comida para su esposo, ya la comida servida se sentó en su lugar esperando a que el comiese.

Goku comenzó a comer la comida que se hallaba en la mesa

-qué es esto-dijo goku señalando la comida que hace poco estaba comiendo

-son rabioles y ranas de 7 colores-dijo ella como si nada

-a conque eso es-dijo con un gesto serio-¿no hay otra cosa para comer?

-eh…si hay pescado, cerdo asado, arroz chino…-hablo la morena, pero fue callada por un fuerte golpe en la mesa

- ¡solo hay eso! ¡Pero que porquería es esta!... ¡Cocina algo mejor! ¡Además esta comida sabe horrible!- hablaba mientras botaba la comida al suelo

-¡pero qué te pasa, porque la botas!-hablo ella con fuerza

-es que no te das cuenta, ¡esta comida esta horrible!-hablo suave para luego gritarle a la morena

-¡pero siempre te he cocinado igual, asta mejor porque vienes a decirme que esta horrible si yo misma la probé antes de servírtela!-hablo milk a punto de perder los estribos

-Ah…y antes tan alzada la señora, pero claro como es hija de PAPI y MAMI ¿no es así?-hablo el moreno con cinismo

-¡cállate! Tú no tienes el derecho de hablar así de mis padres, pero quien te has creído…-hablo milk antes de residir un golpe en la cara haciendo que se cállese al suelo

-¡NO ME HABLES ASI!-grito el moreno hacia milk- tal parece que te tienen que enseñar a respetar a tus superiores ¿no lo crees?-hablo mientras la sujetaba del cabello para levantar-la del suelo

-su-suéltame-dijo la mujer adolorida con su labio inferior partido viendo como su esposo la movía bruscamente con su cabello, milk se sujetaba del brazo de el para no caer al suelo – suéltame goku me estás haciendo daño-hablo mientras lloriqueaba

-valla… ahora si me hablas como debe ser, pero aun así te tienen que enseñar a respetar- hablo goku antes de zamparle una fuerte patada en el estómago mandándola contra la puerta de la casa-vamos levántate, vuélveme a gritar como lo hiciste hace poco, o ¿ya no tienes agallas?-hablo goku mientras se le acercaba a ella.

Milk no sabía qué hacer, estaba en shock por lo sucedido, nunca pensó que goku la pudiese golpear solo sentía como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, en el momento que relaciono fue tarde goku ya había llegado donde ella sujetándola del cabello nueva mente para darle un puño sacándola de la casa

-¡levántate!- ordeno goku, milk comenzó a arrastrase para no ser alcanzada por el moreno-jajaja eso es, arrástrate como una cucaracha-hablo goku acercándose a la mujer

-porque…porque…PORQUE ME GOLPEAS-dejo la mujer en desespero

-hasta que hablas-susurro goku acerándose cada vez más a ella, milk se arrastraba para alejarse de él, no quería estar cerca… le temía… no quería ser golpeada, esos dos golpes le habían dolido más de lo que aparentaba

Milk al ver que se encontraba a una distancia considerable se levantó para salir corriendo internándose en el bosque huyendo de él, milk corría y corría, pero sintió como barias sombras la estaban siguiendo, milk cerró sus ojos corriendo a siegas-maldición, maldición que voy a hacer mi goku me ha golpeado pero porque yo no le hizo nada- pensaba milk mientras lloraba

Milk corría sin una dirección fija hasta que choco con algo, ella abrió los ojos quedándose sorprendida de quien era

-eres tan tonta, crees poder escapar de mi ja ilusa-hablo goku frente a ella

-goku porque me haces esto porque maldita sea ¡porque!-dijo ella mientras retrocedida

-tal parece que no podre cumplir mi cometido, no me puedo aguantar las ganas…-hablo el hombre antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la nuca cayendo inconsciente

-¡milk! ¿Estás bien?- milk escucho la voz de una mujer al agudizar su vista vio a una mujer rubia que se encontraba hay… al frente suyo

-¡18!- grito milk para tirársele enzima a la androide dándole un abrazo para llorar en su hombro

-milk antes que nada es mejor irnos de aquí, vayámonos anda vayámonos- hablo 18 empujando a milk para luego tomar vuelo con ella dejando a goku atrás en el suelo.

Milk iba en los brazos de 18 alejándose de la montaña paoz, ella intentaba poner sus ideas en orden como era posible que su goku en tan solo un día cambiase así de esa manera y para colmo la haya golpeado como si fuera un simple perro

-goku…-dijo milk antes de caer dormida en los brazos de la androide

/

Milk se despertó con todo su cuerpo adolorido con pesadez sentía como si fuera dormido en el suelo

-milk… ¿cómo te sientes?-escucho la voz de alguien

-ummm… ¿18?-hablo milk medio dormida

-así es milk- hablo 18 suave mente

-1-18- dijo milk antes de tirársele en los brazos-¡18 fue horrible, nunca creí que él me hiciera estos porque, porque…!-hablaba histérica mente milk haciendo desesperar a loa androide

-¡ya cállate milk!, ¡debes de calmarte!-grito la androide

–pero como quieres que me calme mi marido me ha maltratado es que no lo ve…-hablo milk histérica pero callo ya que le dio una picada en un costado de su cuerpo

-vez lo que te pasa, por histérica-hablo la androide sin interés

-18, ¿tú que hacías en ese lugar?-pregunto milk a 18

-milk es muy complicado, pero algo pasa y tu maridito e hijo lo saben-hablo 18 seria mente

-que 18, pero ¿porque dices eso?-

-milk, necesitamos mantenernos ocultas, de esas personas-

-pero que personas 18, ¡que personas!-dijo milk desesperada

-milk, ¡te pido que me entiendas necesitamos mantenernos lejos de ellos por favor!-hablo 18 desesperada

-18, 18 dime que es lo que sabes ¡dime!-hablo la morena

/

En una cueva se hallaba una mujer, con un gesto de furia que a kilómetros se le notaba

-¡maldita sea! que es lo que te pasa, se supone que la arias sufrir lentamente no de golpe-hablo tsubaki enfurecida

-perdóneme gran tsubaki, es que no pude resistirme, lo odio con todas mis fuer…-dijo goku pero callo las palabras no le salían de la boca, tsubaki se dio cuenta

-mi querido goku, mírame ella te forzó te obligo a hacer algo que tú no querías, mira a tú alrededor estas personas están dispuestas a ayudarte

-tiene razón gran tsubaki ella me ha arruinado la vida…ella me…ella ¿me destruyo?-goku se veía confundido.

-¡ya! solo termina tu tarea, lárgate-dijo tsubaki histérica

-como ordene gran tsubaki- hablo goku girándose hacia los presente, bulma se acercó a él dándole un beso en los labios

-es mejor que nos vayamos…amor-dijo bulma dándole otro beso haciendo que el moreno le corresponda

-si…es mejor irnos…nos vamos-hablo el morenos para marcharse con la ojiazul

Goku volaba en dirección a corporación capsula, con bulma

-bulma…dime ¿tú les pusiste los cristales a tus padres?-pregunto el moreno

-n-no, de hecho no es que no tiene mucho interés ellos se la mantienen pendiente de sus cosas no de nosotros bueno mi papa, pero mi mama no hay de preocuparse solo con decirle una bobada ella se lo cree, de eso no preocupes- hablo bulma mientras le sobaba la cara- pero eso si es un secreto entre tú y yo ok-advirtió la mujer hacía el guerrero

-está bien- contesto el guerrero, casi llegando a la ciudad

-bulma cariño, que bueno que llegas- hablo la mama de bulma saludándolo mientras aterrizaban en el patio de la corporación capsula-oh que guapo estas goku, deberías tener una cita con migo ¿no lo crees?-insinuó la mujer a goku, haciendo que bulma lo jalara para entrar a la gran mansión

-goku…ahora que estamos juntos eh… quisiera saber qué es lo que vamos a hacer-hablo la peli azul acercándose al moreno peligrosamente

-lo que tú quieras-contesto goku dándole una sonrisa pícara a la mujer

-pues yo quisiera…-fue interrumpida por los labios del guerrero quien comenzó a besarle de manera feroz, bulma le correspondía con la misma intensidad buscando con su mano una rendija de cualquier puerta de alguna habitación para seguir con su juego

/

-milk tenemos que saber a qué atenernos-dijo 18 para dirigiendo su mirada a la morena

-que vamos a hacer?- pregunto milk casi sin ganas

-es sencillo vamos a la casa de bulma-contesto como si nada

-si tienes razón! ella nos podría ayudar a solucionar este problema- dijo milk emocionada

-no estés tan contenta, no hay que darle confianza además si ellos están así ella quizás este igual, no la subestimes en nada de lo que ella haga ¿desacuerdo?-demando la androide

-¡qué cosa! ¡Bulma nos haría daño!-dijo milk a la androide

-solo tómalo como un consejo-hablo 18

-¡aj! no entiendo nada, que es lo que sucede 18- dijo milk

-milk…yo…será mejor dejarlo para otro día, tienes que recuperarte primero-dijo 18 para cambiar un poco de tema

-18 estoy bien…-dijo milk callando por un dolor en uno de sus costados

-vez que no, milk mira te voy a aclarar un sola cosa solo nos tenemos tu y yo nadie mas-

-18 pero mis hijos mi esposos ellos también nos pueden ayudar…-

-¡NO!, milk te equivocas-

- ¡18, ellos son mi familia jamás harían algo así! -

-milk no tengo ganas de hablar-"será mejor no decirle nada, esto sería muy duro además necesito saber…que está pasando detrás de todo esto"pensó 18 mientras observaba a milk .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NOTA:no se por que la historia no paresia, así que la borre y decidí volverla a subir espero que se de su agrado GRACIAS A

prics17 por ayudarme te lo agrades bueno espero que te guste mi historia ¡adiós! 


	6. Chapter 6 capitulo VI

**AQUÍ TENGO MI SEXTO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…AAA POR CIERTO SE QUE GOKU Y BULMA JUNTOS NO ES MUY BONITO QUE DIGAMOS, ASTA A MI NO ME GUSTA PERO ES PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA HAY QUE ACLARAR QUE ELLOS ESTÁN SIENDO MANIPULADOS.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Milk observa las afueras de esa cueva en donde estaba, hace más o menos unos 5 días que estaba hay sin saber cómo están sus hijos y su marido

-goku…-Milk con solo acordarse le dolía su pecho, algo había pasado con el no sería capaz de golpearla, pro aun así lo hizo.

-Milk-llamo la androide que acababa de entrar a la cueva

-que sucede?-dijo sin ánimos

-Milk, iré a conseguirte algo de comer, no salgas de la cueva si yo no estoy cerca-dijo 18 mientras salía del lugar en dirección a un bosque cercano

-aja-Milk profundizo su vista hacia la androide salir del lugar, esperando ella también hacerlo no le gustaba estar encerrada

CERCA DEL LUGARXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

18 sobrevoló el bosque en donde podría encontrar comida para Milk, había aprendido a sobre llevar algo así en tampoco tiempo, aunque le fuera demasiado aburridor

-baya, baya, al fin te pude encontrar 18-dijo una voz bastante conocida para la androide, ella se giro encontrándose con el hijo mayor de milk.

-jmp, que pasa gohan acaso ¿me extrañabas?- hablo con sarcasmo hacia el joven

-jajaja no me hagas reír, solo quería saber si has visto a mi madre ya que ni a ti ni a ella las hemos vuelto a ver… hay algo que escondas 18-amenaso el joven

-Porque habría de ocultar algo solo estaba haciendo lo mismo que tu… yo la estaba buscando pero no la eh encontrado- mintió la androide

-jmp, dime una cosa 18 por casualidad saber cual es nuestros planes? O quizás sabes quién es nuestro superior?- hablo mientras se le acercaba

-porque no lo sabría. Si todos lo sabemos o me equivoco-dijo 18 intentando guardar su nerviosismo

-lo sé, dime cuales son los planes si es que tanto sabes-demando el joven

-porque no me lo dices tú, o es que se te han olvidado y quieres volverlos a recordar pero tu cabeza no te da para más.-dijo 18 para confundir al joven

-vamos 18, deja el sarcasmo tú y yo sabemos muy bien qué es lo que pasa-

-de que hablas…-dijo antes de sentir una fuerte presión en su espalda-pero que…-

-¡cállate! Sabemos muy bien que tu a un no eres una de nosotros-hablo la voz que se encontraba a sus espaldas haciéndole presión

-anda, dinos donde esta milk, ¡habla!- dijo gohan tomándola del cuello apretándolo poco a poco

- ja, crees que te lo voy a decir ella está lejos de ustedes ¡déjenla en paz!- anuncio 18 dándole una patada a gohan es sus partes bajas

-¡maldita zorra dime donde la tienes!-grito gohan mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio para no caer del dolor

-has caso a lo que dice mi hermano ¡habla!-se escucho decir la voz que mantenía a 18 inmóvil por la espalda

-maldito mocoso, así que eras tú, ALÉJATE DE MI!-mientras tomaba a goten del cuello zafándose de la llave para luego lanzarlo lejos del lugar

-GOTEN! , BASURA ME LAS PAGARAS!-hablo gohan lanzándose-le a la androide comenzado a pelear, a 18 se le dificultaba pelear con el aunque no le agradara mucho gohan era más fuerte que ella, aun así no se dejaría vencer con tanta facilidad comenzando a tener ella la iniciativa, tomándolo por los cabellos, girando y girando para lanzarlo contra una de las montañas cercas del lugar

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-grito goten acercándose a 18 para atacarla

-largo de aquí mocoso insolente-golpeado al pequeño con su codo en toda la cara, pero aun así tal parresia que goten había comenzado a ser inmune a sus golpes no se notaba ningún gesto de dolor, gohan apareció frente a ella para lanzársele a la vez junto con goten comenzando nuevamente la pelea, ya 18 vio la desventaja que tenia, esos mocosos comenzaron a golpearla con más fuerza dándole a entender que no podría con ellos.

Tomando vuelo para alejarse de ellos, cruzándose por arboles para confundirlos

-goten ve por encima pasa tener una mejor vista-

-si- dirigiéndose a la superficie del bosque para divisar mejor el destino de la androide

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

-18 se ah demorado demasiado, ¿qué le habrá pasado?- hablo en voz alta milk mirando la salida de la cueva, de un momento para otro la tierra comenzó a temblar –pero…que pasa- hablo cayendo al suelo por el movimiento tan brusco. Supo que no podía estar hay tenía que salir de ese lugar pero para ya!,. En el momento que llego a la entrada de la cueva vio algo que brillaba en el bosque para luego escucharse un estruendo –esto no está bien será que 18 se volvió loca para estar lanzando energía de semejante manera, quizás no pudo conseguir algo de comer y se desespero…-no termino de hablar cuando vio a 18 pasar frente suyo cayendo cerca del lugar

-18!- grito con fuerza dirigiéndose a la androide, pero algo paro frente a ella evitando que avanzase-oye quítate de… -freno su hablar, llenándose sus ojos de lagrimas viendo quien estaba frente a ella…era su hijo gohan frente a ella

-go-gohan- pronuncio la morena sorprendida y feliz al ver a su hijo frente a ella , gohan se giro para ver quien lo llamaba al verla se deslizo por sus labios una sonrisa bastante parecidas a las que hacia vegeta

-mama! Que bueno que estas bien- hablo gohan fingiendo asombro

-mi gohan que gusto volver a verte-tirándose a abrazar a su hijo quien correspondió el gesto

-hermano!- se escucho a lo lejos- milk de inmediato distingo esa voz, girándose para ver a su pequeño quien se acercaba a ellos- mama que bueno volver a verte- dijo el pequeño suave mente mirando a su madre y hermano

-mama, papa quiere verte está arrepentido por lo que hizo necesito que regreses por favor- hablo gohan con gesto de tristeza

-pero… es que yo…-tartamudeo milk

-mami, papa está muy arrepentido por favor vuelve a casa- dijo el menor de los son

-n-no lo ha-hagas milk –se escucho decir de la androide que se levantaba del suelo con dificultad

-cállate!- dijo gohan con veneno en su voz

-gohan por que hablas así si 18 se ah portado muy bien con migo aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de tu padre ah estado muy raro además ustedes donde estaban hace mucho no los veía!-dijo milk sorprendida

-Mama no te has dado cuenta, esta mujer te ah alejado de nosotros. Tuvimos que salir a buscarte ya que no te encantábamos por ninguna parte, ella te alejo de nosotros.-finalizo gohan mientras señalaba a 18- ella está ocultando cosas, quién sabe si no está haciendo cosas raras para traer al doctor gero de vuelta.

-¡mentira, ustedes son los que se comportan raro, tu lastimaste a mi familia!- 18 estaba furiosa, ante lo que decía gohan así su persona

-deja de mentir, te has vuelto loca tu eres quien nos ah lastimado separándonos de nuestra madre además tú fuiste la que ataco a su propia familia

-18 eso es cierto?-pregunto milk sorprendida

-claro que no! tu hijo es un maldito idiota, cree que siempre tiene la razón, date cuanta milk están pasando cosas raras, mírate aun estas lastimada por lo que te hizo el imbécil de tu marido-

-Calla 18! no permitiré que hables así de goku, el solo esta estresado y perdió el control eso es todo- dijo milk furiosa- vámonos gohan no tenemos que hacer nada aquí- finalizo milk dándole la espalda a 18, gohan sonrió tomando a milk de la cintura alzando vuelo junto con goten , saliendo disparados del lugar.

18 no se podía creer que milk se fuera con ellos sabiendo de la advertencia que le dio, intento tomas vuelo para ir tras de ella pero sintió como algo la sujetaba del cuello impidiendo respirar

-nos volvemos a ver las caras-

-kri-krillin?-

-El mismo mi vida, te has portado mal tal parece que necesitas un escarmiento-dijo comenzando a arrastrarla

-kri-krillin, detente por favor-dijo 18 intentando respirar

-no será posible necesitas un escarmiento- apretando las el cuello de la androide dejándola sin aire, cayendo inconsciente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milk iba volando junto a su hijo, ya casi llegaban a su casa, se sentía nerviosa y con algo de temor pero contenta de volverse a ver con su amado

-papa! Ya llegamos- grito su hijo menor mientras aterrizaban, milk se sorprendió al ver a su esposo salir de la casa donde ellos Vivian.

-milk…- dijo goku con asombro antes de salir a abrazarla con fuerza- milk por favor perdóname. Nunca quise herirte por favor perdóname- dijo el guerrero ante los ojos de ella se escuchaba con mucho arrepentimiento pero en verdad en se sentía fastidiado de decir aquello y mas frente a sus hijos, pero aun no se quería separar de ella algo le decía que no debía dejarla sola, miro al fondo del bosque viendo entra las sombras como pasaba alguien conocido haciendo le señal de disgusto ante su comportamiento.

-goku prométame que esto no volverá a suceder - dijo milk con lagrimas en sus ojos

- lo prometo-hablo mientras se separaba de ella

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX SERCA DEL LUGAR

-nunca aprendes milk ox, siempre tan tonta e ilusa- dijo una peli azul quien los observa desde lejos

-no te enfades pequeña, pronto caerá y no te seguirá estorbando – hablo tsubaki que acababa de aparecer al lado de la peli azul

-gran tsubaki-hablo mientras le hacia una reverencia

-pequeña te concederé el deseo que pides pero, acuérdate que ella tiene que sufrir poco a poco-

-gran tsubaki no quiero que ella se hacer que mas a él me fastidia-

-bueno sácala de tu camino pero solo hazla sufrir nada mas-dijo tsubaki mirando en dirección a la casa de los son

-tengo una idea- sonrió con malicia la peli azul para alejarse del lugar junto con tsubaki

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 2 MESES MAS TARDE

-la rebeldía no va contigo-

- cállate, idiota déjame salir de este maldito lugar-dijo golpeándola con un poco de ki- 18 no deberías ser tan rebelde solo queremos ayudarte

-maldito enano, algún día saldré de aquí y me las pagaras- escupió con veneno la androide

-cállate sabandija- dijo vegeta que entro ala habitación en donde hace 2 meses 18 estaba encerrada.- dende bulma necesita hablar con nosotros

-está bien-dijo el namek saliendo junto con vegeta de la habitación- luego nos veremos 18-finalizo serrando la puerta

-maldito-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Todos se habían reunido en la plataforma del templo exceptuando a goten quien se había quedado con milk en casa

-habla mujer que es lo que nos quieres decir- dijo vegeta con su típico estado de animo

-bueno eh decidido hacer una reunión en mi casa, para celebrar el éxito que la gran tsubaki muy pronto tendrá así que todos tiene que estar presentes. Ah goku invita a la odiosa de tu-tu mujer ella tiene que ir también-hablo la peli azul con fastidio

-que tienes en mente bulma- dijo goku quien la miraba con sorpresa

-muy pronto lo sabrás **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SE QUE ESTE CAPI ESTUVO ABURRIDO PERO YA EN EL PRÓXIMO SE PONDRÁ EMOCIONANTE YA ESTA CERCA LA VERDADERA AVENTURA, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS… BEY!**


End file.
